1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nut device which is torque limiting and may, when assembled, prevent unauthorized disassembly and tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under and over torquing present obstacles in many fields. Devices for accurate torquing, such as torque limiters and torque wrenches are known and used in the assembly of mechanical components such as engine heads on engine blocks to secure head gaskets and even wheel lugs to secure vehicle wheels to axles. The object of such torque limiter devices and wrenches is to provide uniform torquing of bolts without over torquing and shearing.
Problems exist with the prior art tools and systems in that they contain movable parts which are breakable, are expensive, require re-calibration or, for the amateur mechanic or do-it-your-selfer, often are not conveniently available when required.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive nut device which can be tightened up to a predetermined torque (foot-pounds) with a simple wrench, thereby avoiding over or under torquing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,033 issued Feb. 21, 1995 discloses a nut locking device to prevent unauthorized or undesired removal of nuts from bolts. The nut device of the present invention shears at a predetermined torque, thereby immobilizing the nut on a bolt to prevent its removal.
It is another object of the present invention therefore to provide a nut device which is self-limiting once a predetermined torque is applied to prevent tampering and unauthorized further tightening or removal of the nut. Accordingly, unauthorized over-torquing or removal of a nut locking device is substantially eliminated, thereby improving the security and integrity of structural members such as electrical transmission or communication towers and light standards secured to bases by nut and bolt connectors of the invention.